One Day
by bones-is-the-best
Summary: Again he smiled a sad smile, and said "Maybe one day, but not today." And continued one his way. With a shake of his head Cyborg paid for the items and followed Beast boy out of the mall towards the T-Car. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Set a day before  Thanksgiving (I know I'm late lol) Beast Boy and Cyborg take a trip to the mall and Cyborg gets Beast Boy to talk about how he feels about Raven, and learns more about Beast Boy's animal side. First One-shot for Teen Titans :) I hope you like it, criticism is welcome as long as you are kind about it and not flaming the story. ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did it would still be showing and BBRae would've gotten together :)**

One word.

Raven. That is what Beast Boy is thankful for, he's thankful for her. Not because they are dating, no not even close. But because she is there when no one else is, with her advice, wisdom, and friendship, even if he wished that they were more, he was fine just being with her. She may have her faults but Beast Boy loves her for them it helps him believe that even someone as perfect as Raven has faults. He couldn't tell anyone this however because if Raven knew she would most likely send him to another dimension, oh well.

* * *

It's a day away from thanksgiving and Beast Boy can't help but feel like something, or more specifically _someone, _missing. Raven. They had grown fond of each other over the past couple of months. Raven would even come to him for advice now, or if she just wanted to hang out/ talk. He was glad of this. Today though she had chosen to stay in her room. Which although he understood she needed to be alone sometimes, it left him bored and lonely. He would try to play mega monkeys 4, but his mind would drift over to her and he would wonder what she was thinking right then, then he would die in his game and decided to get some food. Anything to keep him busy.

"YO BB!" Cyborg knew Beast Boy liked Raven, even though he hadn't said it. So, when he was Beast Boy all gloomy, he takes it upon himself to cheer him up and help him forget about her for a little while, after all he knew how it sucked not being able to be with the one you love, even for a day.

"Ya Cy?"

"Do you wanna go to the mall with me? I have to get some new tech." Beast Boy simply nodded his head and turned around to the elevator that would take them to the T-car. "So..."

"Not now Cy, please?" Cyborg nodded his head in understanding, then proceeded to tell Beat Boy jokes, and funny things Star had said. Beast Boy would laugh and ease up a bit.

* * *

At the mall Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking for things on Cyborgs list. Most of the things were odd to Beast Boy, he'd rather play or use the technology before he would ever build it. But he figured it was more of Cyborgs thing anyway.

"Hey BB did you find that low fuel, engine I need?" Beast Boy was currently trying, and failing, to figure out _which _engine Cyborg needed.

"Depends, is it supposed to have a red packaging or a blue one?" Cyborg looked over at him from the other side of the aisle and rolled his eyes.

"Man you are out of it today. It's supposed to be in purple packaging." Beast Boy made an 'Oh' face and grabbed the purple box. Walking towards the next aisle that held the next item on Cyborgs list, Cyborg decided that Beast Boy needed to talk about whatever he was feeling, or it would be world war 3 in the tower. So with a sigh he started, "Beast Boy...what's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh don't give me that crap."

"What do you want me to say Cy?" Beast Boy looked at him with sad, frustrated eyes that begged him to stop asking, but Cyborg had to.

"Tell me what is on is on your mind? What's making you so quiet, and sad looking?" For a second Cyborg wondered if Beast Boy would tell him, or simply brush him of. However Beast Boy then straightened his posture and spoke.

"Raven." Cyborg gave him a 'duh' look that told him to keep going, "She's my best friend Cy, besides you of course, and I just...I wish..."

"That you guys were something more, is that about right?" Beast Boy nodded his head quickly not daring to look at Cyborg because he was sure he would burst into tears. " Do you love her?" This time Beast Boy did look at him and with certainty he said,

"Yes more then anything, in fact I don't even think it can be classified as love anymore it's more then that."

"How?" Cyborg was utterly confused what could be more than love itself? "I mean I get what you're saying but-"

"No, you don't, remember when The Beast came out?" Cyborg nodded his head," Well I have an...animal side, and you know how some animals are with one they're entire life? Well, when that happened my animal side choose Raven."

"Wow, I had no idea BB, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beast Boy shook his head and looked at him again,

"Well for one I didn't know the feeling myself, but once I figured it out it was so weird to me that I couldn't talk about it, and I thought that maybe, _maybe,_ it would go away, because the're are some animals who don't do that, and i'm human. But i guess that part of me is stronger."

With a slap on Beast Boy's back Cyborg nodded towards that cash register desk, "Well let's get you on home then." Beast Boy smiled and walked in front of him towards the desk. "Hey BB!" Beast Boy turned around waiting for what he had to say, "You should tell her."

Again he smiled a sad smile, and said "Maybe one day, but not today." And continued one his way. With a shake of his head Cyborg paid for the items and followed Beast boy out of the mall towards the T-Car.


End file.
